


In the many turnings of the world, there is bound to be one more strange than the last.

by Luna_reclipse



Series: A world where you are mine [2]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_reclipse/pseuds/Luna_reclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Baldr are highschool friends and Thor doesn't know them yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the many turnings of the world, there is bound to be one more strange than the last.

“R and S designations are used…” Mr. Downey drones on about IUPAC nomenclature and Loki is bored. Most of the class is falling asleep, not because they are bored, but because it is just after lunch and everyone is approaching a food coma. And Baldr, as he often is, is staring.

Without turning his head, Loki casually tells him, “Baldr, I’m not the board.”

It’s funny the way Baldr jolts back, as if to run. Loki doubts he’ll ever tire of this and can barely hide his smirk. It’s been years since they met, and years more since they’ve been best friends, but Baldr, dear sweet Baldr can’t seem to get used to it. Loki remembers when he first caught Baldr staring at him, the kid had immediately offered up his pudding as a “viewing fee.” Loki bites his lip; even now Baldr would fall for it.

“I wasn’t—“ Baldr starts to protest.

Loki shoots Baldr a look, the kind that says, lie and you’re dead—not because I killed you but because you’ll _wither_ from embarrassment.

“I—you—had—“ Baldr stuttering is adorable.

“I understand,” Loki turns to him and raises his eyebrow “that you will write the neg case to counter the identity aff case.”

“I—yes.” Baldr flushes and Loki’s eyebrow climbs higher still.

They had been on the debate team together since they were freshmen. They’d even tried out policy debate together. Loki had the clever tongue and quick mind, perfect for rebuttals and charismatic Baldr had such charm, the judges couldn’t _not_ want them to win. They’d been undefeated, but there was something chafing about not winning because you were smarter, but because your partner is gorgeous and people want to hand him the world.

So Loki had turned to Lincoln-Douglas, where he could stand for his own, on his own.

“Loki,” Baldr whispers at him “do you want to come over after? I just got a new gaming system.” Baldr opens his eyes wide, the way he does when he’s hiding something.

Loki turns back to the board, “No, I don’t.”

* * *

The door slams open as Thor barges in.

“Father! How could you!” Thor shouts as he crosses the floor to his father’s desk. Odin glances up and motions to Munin to shut the door.

Odin goes back to his papers. “Hold Thor. Raise your voice again and I’ll have you seen out.”

Thor grips the edge of his father’s desk, “Father—“

“We _do not_ discuss personal matters in the office Thor. Anything you have to say can wait until we’re home.”

Thor’s hands itch to snatch the papers off the desk and throw them on the floor. His father was always like this, infuriatingly patient at the office, but stern. If Thor throws a fit here, his father won’t just “escort” him out, he’ll cancel his cards or freeze his accounts.

Thor takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Father. I—“

“Another word and you’ll lose your office.” This time he does look up and Thor can see that this time he has done something wrong. Really wrong. Not the kind of wrong that he can pay someone off to get rid of, but a wrong that could drive his father to publicly discipline him.

Another day, a different day and Thor would’ve cared, but not today. He’d gone to his favorite bar only to find that he was now barred. From all the bars he’d ever frequented. Drinking with his friends and meeting women were some of the few activities he’d found kept him from going insane from the demands of his dratted job slaving for his father. It was Thursday and he _always_ needed an extra drink on Thursdays, the clients seemed their worst on Thursdays, the employees were lazier, and paperwork increased without reason. If Odin thinks that Thor will simply go home and wait then he is mistaken.

“Father!”  Odin waved to Munin who came over to drag Thor away.

* * *

They’re the only ones in the library this late at night and Loki is sprawled on top of one of the tables holding his hands up to light, the black nail polish makes his hands look like claws.

“Baldr, what would you say if I got a tattoo?”

 Baldr looks away from his laptop to frown at Loki.

“What of?”

Loki rolls his wrists. “Your name. Right across my chest.”

Bladr flushes a bright red and turns back to the screen. “What would your parents say?”

The lights overhead flicker a bit and Loki tries to frown and fight the smile spreading on his face. “I wouldn’t tell them. I’ll just never take my shirt off in front of other people. Except you.”

“Your mother would kill me.”

Loki turns just in time to see Baldr turn a light shade of purple. “Relax Baldr. I’m kidding.” Loki sits up and swings his legs over the side of the table. “Besides, who would tattoo their best friend’s name on their chest?” He beams at Baldr. “Well, maybe if you died to save me or something, I’d consider it.”

Loki jumps off the desk and goes to sit next to Baldr, who stiffens, but then relaxes when Loki opts to stare at the screen and ignore him. Loki doesn’t have to be here right now, Baldr is perfectly capable of writing cases by him self, but Loki doesn’t want to go home. Today is the anniversary of the takeover, the day Laufrey found out she’d lost everything. On days like that, he felt like crap, all the moping in his house combined with the righteous anger seeping from every pore of his mother's being, was the perfect recipe for a sucky night.

Baldr clears his throat. “I finished the cases.”

“Well then, you can drive me to your place.”

 


End file.
